Fallen Demon Boy
by PicturedArtist
Summary: A Nuisance...A burden...A monster...Demon...A child...THING...An abomination...A thief...A mistake...Uzumaki Naruto...warning YAOI SasuNaru
1. Begining

I do not own Naruto...unfortunatly

_

* * *

_

_Rejected...Hate...Sorrow...Being Afraid...disrespected...Being...Alone_

_Feelings I have felt from the begining to the end. My friends helped me out during a time then that slowly faded. People call me..._

_A Nuisance...A burden...A monster...Demon...A child...THING...An abomination...A thief...A mistake...Uzumake Naruto_

_Thus my faded friendships just finally disappeared. The children were told to stay away from me...To keep their distance. Why? I am not Kyuubi. Kyuubi is Kyuubi and I am me. Why cant they understand that?_

_Haruno Sakura...A pretty girl worth respect. She was my play friend was I was alone...but when her mom found out she was commanded never to see me again._

_Nara Shikarmaru...A wise boy over his ranking. He usually stays away from me. But when we are both on the playground he plays with me when his mom isnt looking. His mom refused to bring him ever again. When He left part of me died._

_Why cant a boy trying to live his life without anyone interferring? A question NO one can answer._

_I'm going to start to become a ninja...maybe I can get some respect. Maybe they'll be afraid of me instead, instead of Kyuubi._

_I will try to find a way to get Kyuubi to be surpressed from everyone's lives. I'll make friends...and I can be...Happy._

* * *

Naruto Walked down the dark streets of Konoha staring inside the houses' windows. He came up to a house covered in tinsil, and bright lights. Naruto glanced in and saw a tree with presents under it. He smiled wishfully. 

"Shikamaru's House...looks compfortable." A small boy came down the steps. He was dressed in green pj's and he was holding candles. His hair had been pulled back in a ponytail at the back of his head. He slowly lifted the window as not to wake up his parents.

"Candles...to Guide a wandering soul in the night" The boy had smiled as he lit the candles and placed one on the window and handed one to Naruto.

"Shikamaru! Get your ass back into bed!" Shikamaru's dad yelled from the steps. Shikamaru frowned and closed the window and prodded up the steps. Naruto's smile faded and he kept walking. He passed many houses he reconized even tho it was dark. The quiet glow of the candle his friend had given him helped him find what he was looking for...the Uchiha Clan's part of the village. He bowed his head remembering the first time he had come here to talk to Sasuke. He had pushed Naruto Away from him. The wind blew as he reminiced.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Why brother?!" A far way voice yelled. Naruto looked around. The village was in ruins. Blood splattered everywhere. Even the blood didnt make Naruto flinch, he's seen this before. Kyuubi showed him what he did. Kyuubi killed most of Naruto's village. The footsteps slowly got louder and infront of him stood an Uchiha.

"Move!" The tall Uchiha yelled at Naruto. Naruto didnt even flinch then...and he stood his ground.

"What's your name? You're an Uchiha correct?" Naruto quiered.

"Uchiha Itachi...now move!" Itachi's eyes glew red as to threaten Naruto. Naruto did a side step and let Itachi pass.

"I'm not afraid of you Itachi...if anything...be afraid of me!" Naruto growled. Itachi ran and Naruto continued to search for the reason he came. "Sasuke!!!" Naruto shouted. A boy crawled from behind a house with a kunai in his hand. His black hair was ruined and his blue ninja acadamy uniform was covered in blood.

"Get out of my village! Demon!" The boy raised his kunai. The blue eyes of Naruto Uzumake watered.

"I came here to learn more about you Sasuke...You will have to deal with me sooner...or later. You are on my team so tell me...Who is Itachi?" Naruto stared at Sasuke at his worst.

"Just because you're on my team doesnt mean I have to tell you anything!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto closed his eyes and and turned around.

"I thought...we could...Be friends..." Naruto whispered as he walked back out of the village. Sasuke kept his cold hard glare on Naruto and He could feel it.

**_-End Flashback-_**

**-Next Day-**

"Naruto and Sakura...and Sasuke...you are on team seven. Congrats!" Iruka cheered. Naruto glanced in Sasuke's direction.

'Maybe...he's a friend...I can trust...' Naruto grinned ear to ear gratefully. 'Finally'

* * *

My first Fanfic of Naruto I hope you liked it! Gomen for shortness...it will get longer! Promise! Now reveiw! REVEIW OR PERISH! 

Yours truly...PicturedArtist


	2. Lies and Slander!

I do not own Naruto...but i am looking for the portal so I can meet/ and or help him against enmies!

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowing open. His body jerked up. Leaves were falling around him. The sun was glowing brightly. The town was up and running around shopping and doing other things children didnt understand. Naruto looked around. The bell rings, He was late for Ninja acadamy. Yells come from the other side of the road. Naruto squinted and saw Hyuunga Hinata with 3 ninjas around her. Hinata laid on the ground. A black crow flew infront of Naruto. Black feathers fell above him. Naruto ties his headband around his forehead and scampers to his feet.he got up and yelled.

"Hey you!" The three ninjas turned their heads only to meet two glowing red eyes staring at them only inches away. The Hyuungo heir got up and hid behind Naruto. The thugs/ninjas ran away with their tails between their legs. (Not literally! Its an expression!) Naruto turned around and faced Hinata.

"Go...Gomen...Hinata-chan..." Naruto turned around and began to walk away. No one could be more embarrassed than Naruto was now. The way he interrupted Hinata's battle, its a disgrace to Hinata. Just as Naruto took a step Hinata grabbed Naruto's wrist. Naruto jolted to a stop.

"Don't be..." Naruto's eyes watered. Hinata smiled kindly. "Now lets go to class...together...OKay? Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and nodded. "By the way...Thanks!" Hinata said as she started walking to hide her very own blushed face. The silence was saying everything for him. The sun blazed brighter and warmer. The wind started blowing leaves off the trees. There was flowers bloomin. And Everything was starting over. As was Naruto...now he has a friend. Sure it might be a girl but Naruto was taking all the friendships he could find.

Naruto and Hinata both entered the doors of the acadmy. A kunai wistled by his face. Hinata seemed unfazed like this happened everyday...but Naruto on the other hand was shocked.

"You're late...Uzumaki Naruto...Hyuungo Hinata." Iruke stated.

"Well sorry...Isnt there a test today?" Naruto chuckled. He didnt expect it but Iruka started laughing along with him. "What'd I miss?" Naruto's face went pale.

"Naruto...you just took the test...you failed. As for you Hyuunga Hinata...you passed." Naruto's head flipped and stared at Hinata. She was looking at the ground...embarrassed. "Naruto your mission was to save Hinata and get here in time. Hinata's mission was to get you to be late and become 'friends' with you." Iruka patted Hinata on the back. "Of course Hinata wasn't in trouble." 3 ninjas came out from behind Naruto. "And of course Hinata is not actually friends with you."

Naruto looked down. His fist clenched so hard that his nails drew blood on his palm. Naruto stammered. "O...Of course I KNEW that this was the test! I never believed it for a second! BELIEVE IT!"

"Take your seat Naruto...Hinata." Iruka said as he walked back to his desk. Naruto sat down and looked at Hinata sitting at her desk. She didnt seem troubled in any way. He glanced down at his hand. The blood was seeping down his arm. 'This is really bad...I cut myself way too deep hehe' Naruto thought as he smiled but trailed off into a frown. He took his hand and clenched his jacket where is heart was located. He looked like a puppy who lost their way. 'Why...does it hurt here?'

* * *

Hey its me! PicturedArtist! Looks like its short...AGAIN! But hey it isnt my fault! My coach is being rough on me and I have tons of homework. I would like reveiws...and remember no one is wrong...except the people who flame people for a hobby. I mean come ON! STOP IT! Flames arent needed! You may leave a SUGGESTION...not a FLAME...there is a differance, So leave me a comment/suggestion or I will A) Delete story B) eat a raw chicken C) No Update

yes yes B is quite interesting...but if you reveiw you will get...-pulls curtain to reveal a letter D-

D!)Update...me be happy...and I will read your stories and do the same for you!

Ja ne!  
P.A.


	3. Comments Reply

Ohayoo gazimasu! PicturedArtist here! I decided to answer some questions being asked. I will have some characters answer the questions. The first one is from AnimeMew!

-OMG!

How cruel was that!?

I can't believe Hinata Hyuuga or Iruka would do that! D;

Poot Naru!

Please update soon!- -AnimeMew Chapter 2

P.A.:OK first offthis story isn't about Hinata and Naruto being Friends. I needed some rude trick from the acadamy to be...frightening to Naruto. And just push him over the edge. And Naruto would find out if a boy was faking it so I used a girl...

Naruto: And trust me...I wouldnt save Ino or Tenten...I wish it could be Sakura-chan but she HATES SAKURA...with a passion.

P.A.: Yes...Yes I do...but do you know who hates her more?

Naruto: Who?

P.A.: distant6 and NonPopular! Hi guys!

distant6 and NonPopular wave

P.A.: I'll get them to talk later...ANYWHOOOOO...NEXT QUESTION!  
-This seems like a story with alot of progress! -

one question, when does it all take place? Is it au with different times? -AnimeMew chapter 1

Sasuke: Hey guys what are you doing?

Naruto: ANswering questions...Well AnimeMew there will be times where Hotaru-sama...

P.A.: PicturedArtist!!!!

Naruto: will get out of hand and will place us somewhere bizzare...but she tries to keep it on original story line.

Sasuke: I want to try one!

P.A.:Here Sasuke answer this...

-Are you gonna make a chapter 2?- -Nathanael chapter 1

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

P.A.:...

Sasuke: No comment

P.A.:NEXT QUESTION !!!!!

Naruto:

-Wait I'm a bit confused in the begining they seem to be young then in the end are they older...because Sasuke's family was murdered when he was young...which was before he was placed on team seven...um did that make a bit of since?- -Rejected Demon chapter 1

Sasuke: Yes she understands!!! She probably understands more than you!!! And umm...GRAMMAR CHECK!!!

Sakura: C...Calm down Sasuke...

D6,NP,PA,: GET THE FUCK AWAY!

Sakura: I'm leaving now

Random Crowd: YAY!!!!

P.A.: Alright moving on...-shuffles papers- OH here's one by Distant6 herself!

-This...-conspiratory glance left and right-...is a review. weird dundundun music plays-

Naruto:...THAT'S your big reveal? 

-Distant6 chapter 1

Naruto: OOOOO IM IN THIS ONE!

P.A.: Why are you so excited?

Naruto: Well...cause...

P.A.: well to answer Naruto's question inside of distant6's comment that Naruto didnt really ask but still its there and that naruto is excited to hear about is...Yes...that was her big reveal!

distant6: hehehehehehe

P.A.: well thats all the questions I can answer...Chapter 3 is under way...Leave more comments and I will answer them...Oh and AnimeMew about you not beleiving that Iruka and Hinata would do that...

naruto: BELIEVE IT! 


	4. Kyuubi Helps

Naruto sat on the swing looking longingly at the happy families. He was sitting like the swing had been a horse. How he longed for it to just turn into a horse and gallop away. All he could do was stare at the families laughing and hugging their children who made it as ninjas. Even tho Naruto had made it no one wanted to share the happiness he harvested. Naruto's eyes began to well up and decided he couldn't watch anymore. He got up and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of the town. Where he was running...who knows? and who cares? that is what naruto thought. As he assumed no one ran after him to stop him as he wished they would. No one cared. He was running out of breath but he didn't care. He had to get out of here. No options of staying. This town was taking everything from him. Even the happiness he gains he looses. Happiness turns to loniless. NO exceptions. Kyuubi could take over for all he cared. And Kyuubi knew it. And he wasn't missing an opportunity to unleash his power. Kyuubi's eyes surfaced and fogged Naruto's sight. Naruto sat down in his mind looking at all his memories, instead of what Kyuubi was doing. Kyuubi turned and ran back at the village.

"You better be ready to face the world later, Gaki...this is the last time I am fixing your problems..." Kyuubi's voiced hissed in Naruto's head.

"Gomenasai..." Naruto wrapped his arms around his legs and put his head into it. He cried silently chibi Kyuubi appeared next to Naruto in his head. Kyuubi nuzzled his muzzle into Naruto's legs.

"Calm down Kit...They wont hurt you anymore...its all over." The chibi Kyuubi sat there with the depressed Naruto as the real Kyuubi ran towards the village. The people were still infront of the Dojo. Kyuubi lifted up his claws and slautered all the parents.

"Anyone want to go with them?" All the kids stepped forward with Kunais and shuriken. Kyuubi shrugged and lifted his blood stained claw. They all threw there weapons at Kyuubi. Kyuubi gracefully dodged them all and killed them in one swipe. "You should've all stayed quiet...Hey Kit?" Kyuubi was talking to Naruto. Naruto lifts his head and responds.

"Yes...Kyu?" Naruto stopped in the middle of calling him Kyuubi. He was too afraid. He had never really talked to Kyuubi before and didn't know how to address him.

"Anyone else you're mad at? For any small reason at all?" Kyuubi quiered. He was trying to ignore the fact Naruto didn't finish his sentence.

"Haruno..." Naruto looked up his eyes all dried up. "Haruno Sakura...And I want to see...Kyuubi please let me." Naruto's sight cleared. Kyuubi was running all the way. He passed the Nara house, Ino's house, and the Uchiha town. Finally they got to Sakura's house. Kyuubi knocked then busted down the door. "Fox...why did you do that? I mean knock then bust down the door."

"To make it so I wasn't intruding..." The chibi Kyuubi said next to Naruto with a childish smirk. Kyuubi was trying to chear up Naruto.

"Arigato... Kyuubi-sama..." Naruto said as they continued. They got to Sakura's room. They didn't have to open any doors cause it was oblivious what room it was...cause it was covered in pink. Kyuubi stepped in the room and lifted his claw once more.

* * *

Naruto found himself running again through the forest. Finally he found the place Kyuubi told him about. Kyuubi also told him sumtin else...stop switching names for him. Just call him Kyuubi or fox...it didn't matter they didn't talk much. It was like an oasis in this hell. It was a rushing waterfall pouring into a beautiful lake. There were big rocks around the lake hiding it. Naruto looked around. No one in sight. Naruto sat down at the bank of the lake. He cupped water in his hands and slurped it up. The lake was so clear and pure. Who wouldn't drink form such beauty? Naruto jumped on the highest rock and looked around. A splendiferous sight to behold. The trees swayed silently, the birds chirped, and this place looked like it didn't have a care in the world. He lied down on his back and closed his eyes. '_I should come here from now on...It's so peaceful and it makes me feel someone is here with me. Someone who understands me. Someone who will want to be my friend...and...'_

"Oi Naruto" Naruto's eyes shot open from his blissful thinking. It was Sasuke. He was practically breathing down his neck. _'How long as he been there?! Hehehehe it wasn't a FEELING that someone was there, there was ACTUALLY someone THERE! But the understanding me and wanting to be my friend...defiantly not sasuke!' _

"Sasuke..." Naruto hissed. " What are you doing here?"

"Followed you..." Sasuke said smoothly and calm. "Couldn't let the worst ninja in the town make a mistake and accidentally bring a rouge nin to our town."

"I'm not a kid anymore Sasuke...I can handle things on my own." Naruto scoffed.

"I saw you running to Sakura's house last night. Kyuubi was killing people. Apparently you were making him fix your problem. You can't handle anything on your own. You cant handle being alone..." Sasuke said looking at him straight in the eyes. He looked concerned for Naruto but unwilling to admit it. "I saw you on the verge of tears when everyone was happy with their families...so you ran away...you couldn't handle being weak hearted on your own." Sasuke smirked knowing He had hit a weak spot in Naruto. Sasuke turned around to leave.

"Neither do you...you're as weak as I am..." Naruto said full heartedly." You want to be happy with me?" Naruto offered. Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto. Sasuke Smiled. Naruto thought for a moment he would sit down and laugh with him.

"I don't need friendship if that's what your saying...I'm stronger than you'll ever be." Sasuke said. Naruto just stared at him.

"That's a _**lie**_..."

* * *

_**Short story leading to this story**_

Two big closed doors stood infront of me. Two body guards stand infront of the door. I reach out to the door to open it, but unfortunately the body guards beat me. The door said IDEA on the front. I had writer's block. So I give up and go to a softball game. We win the game by one and we go to McDonald's for celebration. I bring my notebook and stare out the window. A forest. Sadness. Naruto ...and then all the nosiness made me want to leave and run into that forest. Then one of the player's mom puts food infront of me and said that I looked lonely and I didn't have food. Then I thought...HAPPINESS HELPFULNESS YES!!!! then my pencil began to work as the door that said Ideas opened.

* * *

Long chapter I would say...but no one ask me...cause im a dunce...Shout out to Distant6...HI...

For everyone else...Review or no more story I will delete it and we shall move on with our lives

JA!


	5. A trip to Sasuke's

Sasuke walked in the Uchiha clan's village. He looked at every blood stain on every door. He tried for years to clean it up and forget everything. But no matter how much he scrubbed the door the blood would not disappear. As long as the blood was there so were the memories. Sasuke went into the closest house and retrieved a wash bucket and some scrub brushes. He went to the lake to fill it up. As he dipped it in the lake he thought.

_' Naruto ...What's with you?'_ Sasuke scolded himself for even thinking about him. He lifted the heavy bucket out of the water and onto the porch of the closest household. Sasuke sat down by the door. _' Why does he think he's more miserable than me? He never had a family to begin with! He wouldn't understand what he lost!' _He lifted a brush up, sopped it up with water, and scrubbed with all his might.'_**would you like to be happy with me? **__Ugh Naruto you make me sick! __**Thats a lie...**__Get out of this while you still can...Naruto please.'_

Sasuke thought as he scrubbed the front door. He stopped scrubbing but the area wasn't silent like usual. The sound of scrubbing the door still lingered. He was afraid. The wind blew and Sasuke turned and looked over. There sat a boy with blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit. On his face laid the saddest expression someone can face. He held a scrub brush and was scrubbing the same door as Sasuke. And unlike Sasuke's attempt this boy's hands were removing the blood.

"With one nothing will get done...with two progress will seep through..." Naruto stated. " Or at least...that's what Kyuubi-kun said. When I was little...He conforted me. When I wanted revenge he seeked it for me...He taught me things no one else would say to me. And..."

"Shut up Naruto! Don't tell me a thing! I don't care about your past! I don't even care about your present SO LEAVE NOW!" Naruto didnt even look shocked. He just smiled and kept scrubbing. "Ugh I'm leaving! You better be gone when I come back!" Sasuke got up and walking out of town. Naruto just smiled and kept to his work. Sasuke goes Around the town not a moment did he stop thinking about Naruto.

**Sound the Bugle now...play it just for me...As the seasons change remember how...I used to be...Now I can't on...I can't even start...I got nothing left...Just a empty heart...I'm a soldier...worried so I must give up the fight...**

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

**There's nothing more...for me...lead me away...or leave me lie here...Sound the bugle now...tell them I dont care...there's not a road I know...that leads to anywhere...without a light I...feel I will stumble in the dark...lay right down inside...not to go on...then from on high...somewhere in the distance...there's a voice that calls...REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE...if you loose yourself...your courage soon will follow...so be strong tonight...remember who are...**

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered as he heard the music being played from afar. Sasuke walked to the market and bought some sustinances. He came back to the village. It was empty. He sighed...secretly he wanted Naruto to stay. Sasuke ran to his house. He sat down on the floor and looked at the empty table. "Naruto...Baka..." Sasuke went flying across the room.

"Oi dont talk behind my back!" Naruto said. He had appeared behind Sasuke and hit him clear across the room. Sasuke quickly got up and dashed at Naruto. The floor boards creaked...or maybe it wasnt the floor boards at all. Sasuke had pounced on him and was holding him down at the wrists. All of a sudden Sasuke felt blood trickling down his cheek. With his other hand he touched it. It wasn't even his blood. It...was...no...Sasuke flipped Naruto's arm by the wrist. Sasuke's hand started to shake. Naruto's blood came from his hand...from where someone would hold a scrub brush. He worked so hard his hands bled.

"Naruto!" Sasuke flared. " You are the BIGGEST BAKA I HAVE EVER KNOWN!" Naruto just smiled.

"At least you know me..." Naruto said longingly. Sasuke shoved something at naruto. Naruto was so shocked he almost forgot how to breathe.

"Ramen?" Naruto said flipping it over and over again. "Why did you get this?"

"I bought it for you IDIOT!" Sasuke bellowed with a blush slightly on his cheeks. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke's blush grew more and more. "Heh...you're acting like you are a starving child...WAIT!!! YOU ARE EATING AREN'T YOU??!! WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU ATE?!" Sasuke was panicing like a mother and a lost child.

"Don't worry bout me...I eat...and the last time...hmmm last full moon..." Naruto said quite contently.

"BUT THAT'S WAS A MONTH AGO!" Sasuke began to pull things out of his bag and shoved them down Naruto's throat.

"SASUKE!!!" Sasuke's eyes shot open. He was in the hospital. What had happened? Naruto was there sitting by his side sleeping soundly. Sasuke started panicing as he flipped Naruto's hands over. The blisters were there...open and bleeding. He lifted up Naruto's shirt. He was super skinny. It wasn't a dream. '_It had all been real...but how did I get here?'_

Ohayoo...I did this...to build suspense...and to give some plot to the plotless story. Questions please or comments and I will answer them soon! 5 more reviews or no story...IM SERIOUS!


	6. Hospital Panic

"Naruto? What am I d..."Sasuke leaned upwards only to feel a jolt of pain in his ribs. Sasuke held onto his sides as he winced in agony and blood seeped through the bandages placed over a wound. Naruto jumped up and held his friend to support him so he didn't come crashing back down and worsening the injury. The soft deep blue eyes burrowed into the cold eyes of the cold forgotten eyes of the Uchiha clan heir. The heir realized where naruto was getting at. He blinked away the concern that Naruto offered. He couldn't look into his eyes. If he looked at Naruto's eyes he could see all the pain and suffering that is Naruto's past. 'I can't relate to him! I will never!' Sasuke thought but thought something else every two seconds. His feelings dashed from the problem at hand and his main concern.

"Naruto..."Sasuke said to himself yet Naruto still perked up and listened. Sasuke pushed Naruto's arms away and reach for the food in the corner. It was orange jell-O, chocolate milk, salsberry(sp) steak, and mash potatoes. He picked up the jell-O and shoves half of it down Naruto's throat. The blonde boy's arms were flailing about trying to tell Sasuke to stop. Naruto swallowed the jell-O. His eyes watered as he grabbed the jell-O out of Sasuke's hands and finished it up like an animal. He even licked all the nooks and crannies. "You WERE hungry."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with disgrace. He trying hold it back by biting his lip over and over again. Blood trickled down his lips. He bit way too hard. Tears spilled over Naruto's eyes. He covered his eyes with his hands and tried wiping them away. No man should be seen like this. A tray of food was placed right infront of Naruto and he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking away but he willingly gave up his food. Naruto used his hands to eat up the rest of the food. With half a steak in his mouth Naruto noticed Sasuke was looking at him. Sasuke's eyes were longing for something...and Naruto knew what. Answers. He threw the chocolate milk at Sasuke and let him drink it. Sasuke drank it gratefully and sat there hoping for the answers without even asking.

"We were attacked..." Naruto mentioned as he licked the empty plate longing that it had more food on it. "...Y...Your brother came back..."

"Itachi?! What happened?!" Sasuke said frantically. Naruto's head lowered. "He didn't hurt you did he?!" Sasuke kept on asking without giving Naruto time to answer.

"Um...I wasn't hurt..." Naruto lied. The truth was, Itachi used his sharingan on Naruto and Naruto suffered days after weeks after months of torture. Naruto was burned and scarred in many places on his body. There was bruises on his cheeks and his feet still were bleeding. "But I failed to save you..." Naruto kept saying. "The doctors said you wouldn't wake up...ever again...but I didn't believe them." That wasnt a lie. Naruto after being realeased scared Itachi away because of Kyuubi and forced Kyuubi back down. If he let Kyuubi take over again...he could destroy Sasuke. Naruto limped all the way back to the main village. To the Hokage tower. To see Tsnunade. She placed Sasuke in a hospital room. She placed her palm and healed his face to show Sasuke if he ever did wake up...that he was alright.

"You were knocked out by the blow in your ribs. It was fatal attack. G...Gomenasai Sasuke! I should've acted sooner!" Naruto apologized. Naruto went flying across the room. Sasuke punched him with all his might. Wounds on Naruto's body opened up and seeped on the floor. Sasuke winced.

"What are you apologizing for...dobe...you even...lied to me...about you getting hurt..." Sasuke started to stagger breathing as the monitor went up surgeons came in with backup and put Naruto in a bed next to Sasuke and treated Sasuke's wounds again. With his heart rate rising cause of anger that Naruto inflicted on him was killing him. Naruto fought against the surgeons when they tried making Naruto leave the room for surgery. He kicked and screamed out Sasuke's name. All you could see when Naruto left was the arm reaching for Sasuke suddenly go limp. Naruto fell unconscience. He used too much power to save him and he was sure as hell not giving up now. The surgeons made sure he was asleep before touching him again.

"Let me go back..." A growl came from the boy.

'_FOX!_'

The surgeons tried knocking the dangerous boy unconscience again but failed.

'_GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!' _

Red Flames flared from Naruto's body as he turned his head to the surgeons. His eyes were closed until they the flames appeared. The eyes of the blonde shot open, blood shot, demonic, and blood thirst. Naruto lunged at the doctors and almost killed one and maimed the others.

'_**Here's our deal kit...every time you rely on me...I get part of your soul...After 9 more times of me helping you...I fully take over...how bout it?'**_

Naruto shook his head in agreement so he could stay with Sasuke. A tail appeared on the rump of the sorrowful blonde. He looked at it baffledly(...I think I just made that up on the spot...its baffled and ly put together look it up...tell me if I am wrong)

'_**Each tail shall represent all the times you have you used my power...So choose your times wisely.'**_ Kyuubi told Naruto. Now Naruto regretted on making a deal. What if he used it all? What would happen to him? More importantly...what would happen to Sasuke? But that was a matter to settle later. Naruto went and sat down next to his beloved friend. The demonic aura slowly faded as Naruto stroked Sasuke's face.

"Gomen Sasuke!" Naruto whispered as he got up, wrote a note, put a present on top of Sasuke's stomach, and left the room.

2 hours later

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes only to meet with the bright lights of the hospital. He felt so warm and comfortable, yet...why is this wrong? He glanced on his stomach to see a fox quietly sleeping on his stomach. Her face was soft and gentle and she was unusual by having blue eyes. Her poofy tail whisked around every time she took in a breath. Her sharp teeth glowed as she yawned. Her fur smelled like Naruto. He read the note attached to its neck.

_**Dear Sasuke...**_

_**Sorry for leaving...I tried to help you...but I wasnt able. I am going to become strong, then I will come back Take care of this kit for me wont you? She means everything to me. If she was lost I would die. I can't bear her loss. Don't worry I will be back...well Ja for now!**_

_**-Naruto Uzumaki**_

* * *

Ok I let you guys off easy this time but still just by one...am I not loved enough to get 5 reviews? You guys are so nice to me. This was making me and Distant6 SAD! BOW! BOW BEFORE US! WE SUFFERED WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! ITS ONLY EQUIVALENCY!!! 


	7. Favorite Times for Everyone

!!!!Reply Number 2!!!!

I know how much you love my little replies to your shameful reviews...lol...just kidding...I was bored so I decided to write right to left. Fun huh? ARE WE HAVING FUN YET?!

Naruto: No

PA: Damn...I guess I should make fun...I mean...answer your reviews.

-AnimeMew Chapter 4-

**- **_**That was so confusing...- **_** -**

P.A: Really? Gomenasai just learn to deal with it...I mean don't you like read all my stories? You know how I write...

Naruto: Oooo looks like someone else decided to read this...a little later on

- Aznpower chapter 1 -

_**- That was pretty good! Sad. But good!**_** -**

Naruto: I'm a cute little rascal aren't I?

Sasuke: Oh shut up dobe...

P.A: Sasuke! Stop being mean to Naruto! He helps you out later!

Sasuke: (looks at authoress and pouts) but...but..you were manipulating me!

P.A: ahhh yes all so true...(remembers and evilly smiles)

Sasuke: My turn to read one...

- gaara-nara-naruto chapter 4 -

_**The button to go to the next chapter isn't working but that might be because there isn't one. (cries) **_**-**

P.A: You know what? Thank you...I'm glad you want to read my stories so bad that you would cry...I'm gonna dedicate chapter 7 to you -smiles-

Naruto: No one ever leaves funny comments or the fact they want to read more...so we are ever so grateful.

Sasuke: So please keep reviewing...we will be glad to see yours

- SasukeRulestheworld -

(Sasuke smiles PA glares at Sasuke but continue reading)

_-__** This is a very confusing story? Apparently it doesn't take much to send Naruto off the deep end. And Sasuke punk slapping him is classic. Go Sasuke!**_

PA:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: I DIDN'T SLAP ANYONE!

Pa: I know but to make other people feel better...Naruto...slap him (smiles)

Naruto: But...I...

Pa: NOW NARUTO!

Naruto: (slaps sasuke)

PA: now say you're sorry

Naruto: she made me...

Sasuke: (glares at PA)

- PhatNaruto18 Chapter 3 -

_**-like your stroy and I hate your Q&A page sakura burn in hell-**_

Sakura: Been there done that...

Naruto: (blushes) Sa...Sakura-chan

Sasuke: I thought Kyuubi killed you...

Sakura: that's why been there done that...I came back because people didn't review enough

PA: see what you do people? When you don't review? Sakura who once was dead came back alive to make sure that you review...she's staying unless...you review!

Sasuke: Can't I kill her like this? (Shoots a gun through Sakura's forehead but she's still walking)...0.0(reloads and aims)

PA: (takes the barrel of the gun and pulls it back) It is useless...the deal I made with the devil required I get 5 reviews per chapter...It's that or we keep her...you know how annoying she is. The devil doesn't even want her.

- AnimeMew chapter 3 -

_**-lol I had a feeling Naruto would shout that at me! xD**_

_**Thanks for answering my questions, hee hee **_

_**Sakura: erm, Why am I hated so much?**_

_**Me: Because you are, now shave your head! 3**_

_**Sakura: NO! T-T**_

_**(Hands razor to Pictured Artist)**_

_**Do the honors please! 3**_

_**Sakura: TT-TT **_**-**

Pa: WILL DO! (Takes razor and shaves Sakura's hair) NOW we can laugh at you till I get the total number of what I want!

-Moosha chapter 5 -

_**-great job!**_**-**

Pa: that's all you can say to me? I feel so grateful (sarcasm)

-AnimeMew chapter 5-

_**- Sasuke is SO outta character! xD**_

I love it though! Nice wording, keep going!-

Pa: I'm being demanded of...maybe I should stop updating...hmmm

Sasuke: IM NOT OUT OF CHARACTER! I was...wondering about Naruto...HE HADN'T EATEN IN A MONTH! WHAT WOULD BE YOUR REACTION?!

Naruto: I would shrug it off...(smiles)

Pa: liar

Naruto: I know (teary anime eyes)

-queenjji123 chapter 5-

_**- can u please write the next chapter...some people are dying 2 noe, u know!!**_

PA: Wow...I could hardly read that! Is that in a different language? Anyways...whose dying? I don't really care unless they are faithful reviewers like AnimeMew!

Sasuke and Naruto: We die a lot in your stories! WHY DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT US?!

Pa: (tenses up) hehe gomen Naru-chan and Sasuke-dono

Cmo28air chapter 5

_**I'll review!! That was good do far. I love the suspense!! But I don't love it enough to deal with it too long. What's happening next? I'm so confused!! I can't wait to see what happens!! But I shall wait as patiently as possible...which wont be long, I have zero patience. Lol. That was good though really.**_

PA: wow that was long...I am glad you have zero patience! I do too! That's why I say I want 5 reviews but instead I let them off easy...

Sasuke: Yea...stop doing that...Cause from now on its gonna be about me and a damn GIRL fox...Spoiler number 1...naming her Kaori..

Tetsaiga345 chapter 6

_**I like how you made it kyubi gets complte controol after 9 more times**_

PA: well now think about the story it isnt confusing to NORMAL people really. Fox+ Narutodanger and danger is good

Naruto: I am glad you think like that...

PA: really? COOL!

QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY chapter 6

_**wat do u mean 5 reviews? U got like 20!! Sheesh!**_

Pa: well I mean exactly what it says...5 reviews...for each chapter

Naruto: TEBAYO!

Sasuke: yyeaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Arkard chapter 6

_**an odd story, im having a little trouble reading it, but hay, its more fun this way.**_

_**I like the story so far and im looking forward to the rest **_

_**hope to wright again soon**_

_**XD**_

_**XP**_

PA: well your hoping has not gone MIA or for naught, cause look im writing!(smiles)

Naruto: You made her so happy today to hear that someone finally to accept the weirdness that is PicturedArtist.

Sasuke: I'm leaving now...

PA: JA! PEOPLES IM OUT!

Naruto: WAIT TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!! (gets dragged away by PicturedArtist)


	8. Death of the Story

This is a notice to all who read...I didn't have enough reviews and Sakura killed all the characters...I have no idea how but I think she hired some rouge nins or sumtin...but this story is discontinued unless everyone posts a review...I hate my self for even posting it in the first place...Cause I knew people would hate it...well Ja forever

Ps. Sorry for wasting your time


	9. Amnesia

Sasuke looked down at his stomach. The tiny kitsune yawns bearing her large teeth. Her eyes flickered open and glared at Sasuke will her big icy blue eyes._ 'Her eyes look so identical to Naruto's . . . She smells just like Naruto . . . ' _Sasuke blinked confusingly. The fox was chasing her tail._ 'She even acts like Naruto . . . Chasing a dream that will never be accomplished.'_

He slowly lifted his hand to pet the kit's head. He placed it on her as she bucked her head. His hand withdrew and the kit ran after it. She opened her mouth wide open and chomped down on his hand. Sasuke pulls back swiftly and she lets go. Sasuke and the kit glared at each other. _'Yup definantly like Naruto . . . ' _

"I will call you Kaori . . . cause your fragrance is similar to Naruto's." Sasuke said glaring evilly at Kaori. "But why . . . did he um . . . leave me with you?" The kit's head flips up in a snobbish way, as if to say . . . Like I would tell you! Kaori picked up the note and flipped it over.

_**PS. You can't leave her alone . . . not for one second!**_

Sasuke growled in disgust. He was being ordered by some underling?! Kaori went up to Sasuke's ear and sat on his shoulder. She put her head in her paws and whined.

Sasuke turns to look at her. He grunts and pushes her off his shoulder. Kaori's eyes glimmered. _'Kaori's gonna cry?! Ah dammit all . . . '_ tiny tears trickled down the kit's fur.

"Look fox! I don't care if Naruto wants you to be taken care of! But it isn't gonna be by me! I'll take you to Kiba's house . . . he knows how to take care of you . . . things." Sasuke stated coldly.

The tears thickened and Kaori ran out of the hospital room. She ran through the halls, down the stairs, and followed the scent of Naruto. She came in view of the blonde boy. She yelped loudly. Naruto turned and got to eye level of the fox.

"...Listen . . . you need to stay with Sasuke . . . don't let him get rid of you like this . . . got it? So what name has he given you?" Naruto asked calmly. Kaori took her paw and put herself close to the sand. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she thought. She wrote KA-O-RI in the sand. Naruto smiled bigger.

"And make sure he doesn't give you to Kiba especially . . . Go with him EVERYWHERE! OK Kaori?" The fox whined as Naruto patted her on the head. "Go on now..." The kit lowered her head and strutted away. She retraced her steps up the stairs, through the hallway, and into the room.

Kaori looks at Sasuke. Standing tall by the window. He was glaring at the blonde boy walking away. Kaori's feet glowed blue and she walked up Sasuke's back; sending chills go down his spine. She plopped down on his shoulder and groaned.

"Came back? You shouldn't hang on my shoulder..." Sasuke reached for the kit. She winced and Sasuke's hand withdrew. Sasuke started a walk/run towards the door. Kaori dug her claws into his shoulder. Blood trickled out from under Sasuke's sleeve.

The floor boards were breaking as Sasuke ran through the hall. Using chakra to run faster was gonna tear the hospital apart. Blood seeped from his side and from his arm. _'This could be the worst time to be injured!'_

Sasuke thought as he slid down the rail of the stairs. That was a lot faster than running down. The doors of the hospital burst open and Sasuke emerges. He sprinted along the tracks of the kit's paws. As soon as those disappeared the tracks of Naruto also left. Sasuke smirked.

Leaves fell around his feet. His smirk slowly faded. _'He is using the trees to get away...or...'_ Sasuke slowly looked up at the tree that had leaves fall on him.

Blonde spikes appeared on the branches. Sasuke walked up the trunk of the tree and onto the branch. He looked down at the thing on the branch. The blonde spikes belonged to the only thing Sasuke could think of. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto's eyes were wincing in pain. He clearly didn't notice Sasuke's presence.

"Nande Sasuke" Naruto muttered under his breath. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto grabbed his arms and cradled himself on the branch. "Nande..." Kaori jumped elegantly off Sasuke's shoulder and lays on Naruto's lap. Naruto didn't flinch...nor did he show any sense of noticing Kaori.

Shock spread across Sasuke's face as he saw a mark on Naruto's face. Right across his cheek.

"Oi...Naruto..." Sasuke said gently...Naruto doesn't move. "Naruto!" Sasuke's voice got louder. He lifted Naruto's shirt. His wounds were gone, he was not skinny anymore, but...his seal was gone. Sasuke shook Naruto. "WAKE UP NARUTO! WAKE UP YOU BAKA!!!!" Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Who...Who...are you?" Naruto asked. His eyes batted with confusion.

I didn't cancel the story I know...But I listened to a lot of things and I was wondering why people weren't reviewing. Like was it my fault? Was it not interesting? But I got more for the continuation of this. Around 13-ish...-can't remember. Then I got this little poem.

_There once was a girl named Sakura_

_Who had excellent control of her chakra_

_her friends did she kill_

_her blood did she spill_

_I killed her Muhahaha_

_Take that Sakura no baka_

It cheered me up bunches. But no matter how much I_** wanted **_to write I couldn't. Distant6 and NonPopular came over for a sleep over on a Friday and they happened to have a mission for me. Get addicted to an Anime called Princess Tutu. Well I did. And soooooo I ignored this. This morning I couldn't find the last episode so I stomped onto the computer and typed this. Anger always makes me write. Then I got a little WB with Sasuke running after Naruto and junk.

Then I had the best idea ever and it is (BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP) and that's how I did this. And now that I accomplished this I am going to write a NaruSasu one shot...Im kinda excited cause it would be my first time...Think about it. Sasuke is gonna not want to meet naruto and wish he was dead and...wait...you don't care do you...well o well...Distant6 will read it! -runs with WordPerfect-

JA NE!

PicturedArtist


	10. Kaori's True Identity

This chapter is dedicated the Socks...gaara-nara-naruto's rabbit that he thought was a he but turned out to be a she but he still wants her to be a him.

"Who...Who...are you?" Naruto asked. His eyes batted with confusion. Sasuke looked like he was on the verge of tears. Sasuke let go of Naruto's shirt. Kaori's head perked up. She yelped as she slipped off of Naruto's lap and down to the ground. Naruto reached after it desperately. Naruto's hand grasps the body of the fox and they both free fall to the ground. Sasuke his mind still paralyzed by shock watch them fall. He winced as he heard both of them fall to the ground. Sasuke looked down. They were both uninjured.

"Kyuubi you can't be that reckless...You're suppose to be protecting her...No jumping off branches."Naruto whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Is Kaori really Kyuubi?! Or...is he talking to his heart?' Sasuke thought between the two.

"Naruto-baka...why...WHO is the fox? And...Who are you now? Kyuubi or Naruto?" Sasuke shouted. Frightening Naruto. Naruto squeezed the fox.

"Kaori is Kaori, Me is Me, and Kyuubi is Kyuubi ...don't ask that question again. Kaori is Sasuke's pet...not yours! Leave her alone!" Naruto had tears pouring out of his eyes to think that this _man_ wanted to take his best friend's pet. Naruto scrambled to his feet. There was a big gash on his back that was slowly regenerate. Kaori jumped out of Naruto's arms. Sasuke gasped. Kaori grew a tail. Now she has two. She turned at naruto and tugged his pant leg. She pulled him up to Sasuke. She jumps up and pushes them in each others arms. Kaori chirped. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Gomen..." Naruto whispered. He pushed himself away from Sasuke and picked Kaori up. Naruto ran past Sasuke and into the forest. Once in the forest he sat on a rock. Kaori jumped up onto Naruto's lap. Tears poured down off of his cheeks onto her fur. He balled his hand into a fist. He lifted it up slowly and pile drived it in Kaori's face. Kaori whined at a purple swelling appeared on her cheek. "You think you are the human?! You think you are god?! You are stuck in that form! Is it possible that you can stay out of my life... in fact that is how you can help me! Not being near me! You aren't who you are anymore! Stop acting like you are still human! OK?! GO AWAY!" Naruto blared. "I don't want to be near Sasuke anymore...I can't tell him the truth...I can't let it happen again." Tears kept falling even though Naruto told them to stop. He wiped his face with his sleeve. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the headband that belonged to Sasuke. Sasuke stopped in his steps.

"Maybe following you wasnt the best idea..." Sasuke laughed patheicly out loud. He turns to the rock where Naruto was sitting. Not far away was Kaori sprawled on the ground. Sasuke; sensing the danger dived to the ground and scooped up the injured kit. She whimpered and licked Sasuke's hand. He looked down and he was bleeding profusely. He cursed aloud. He scrambled to his feet and walked closer to Naruto. Naruto's eyes flared with red fury. His body got up and shook horribly. He reached into his ninja pocket of ninjay thingz. He pulled out a kunai. Placing infront of his face as he ran into the direction of Sasuke.

"Leave him alone!" Kaori shouted in a high squeeky voice. (Prep voice) the voice that pierces the air and every other conversation around. Sasuke looks at Kaori and Naruto looks at Sasuke.

"Heh she's not using her regular voice...Huh...Naruto?" Naruto's voice let out as Kaori gave a look of understanding.

there you go Socks...A short chapter...Im taking a break...be back in uhhhhhhhhhhh 2 weeks...Think...


	11. Chasing Problems

"Heh she's not using her regular voice...Huh...Naruto?" Naruto's voice let out as Kaori gave a look of understanding.

"Naruto?...Is that kitsune?!" Sasuke said cooling but slightly agitated. The fox looked down. "How can you be Naruto if the Fox is a girl?" Sasuke mentioned nobly. The fox looked at Sasuke with it's eyes glimmering with tears. The Naruto form that stood infront of them gave way to smoke. Sasuke's eyes widened. A Shadow Clone. The fox on the ground grew into a human girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a orange jumpsuit on. Sasuke's body twitched. "You used THAT jutsu?" Naruto nodded. He puffed in smoke and the original Naruto stood there...looking guilty.

"I want an explanation..." Sasuke said coldly and bluntly.

"That wasnt a regular shadow clone Sasuke ...that was part of my life. It's a forbidden jutsu. Well it would be if they knew about it. Kyuubi told me about it when I was little. It takes the soul and separates it from the body. It takes a solid form. I wish I could have it all back but alas I can't. All parts of the soul need to WANT to go back. But they don't. They have all different personalities. One thing in common. They want to be human. They'll fight back...and one is stronger than all of them together."

Naruto continued. Sasuke stood there in shock. He fell on his ass and looked at Naruto. He blinked multiple times...trying to wash away the confusion. He couldn't believe it. "You are the only person who can see me when I transfer back into...me. Everyone can see the fox."

"But...why a fox?" Sasuke babbled.

"I have more Kyuubi's spirit than mine. I don't have any. I'm not asking for your help, but if...you know...want to..." Naruto tried to stay calm. He started stammering and Sasuke could tell he was nervous. Sasuke turned his back to Naruto.

"Heh...like _**I**_ would help _**you**_!" Sasuke spat. "Why don't you just run away like you always do?! Come on Scaredy Cat...**scamper.**" Sasuke threw word after word at Naruto. Crushing a piece of Naruto's pride with every word.

"I will not...Sasuke...Like I said I am not asking for help...I want...a...fight." Naruto said boldly. He really did come to ask for help but now Sasuke was pounding his pride to death, he wanted revenge. Naruto pulled out his headband from his pocket. He tied it loosely around his forehead. Sasuke whipped around and saw Naruto in the fighting position.

"Naruto...prepare yourself!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at his opponent. He immediately drew the power of the Chidori. Thousands of chirps screeched through out the forest. The static electricity look flared on his hand. Blue lightning and black lightning swarmed his hand. He trusted his arm at Naruto. He didn't flinch or look scared at all. Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke fell down on the ground screaming in his own pain.

"Hehehe..." Naruto cackled.

"Wh...What's so...funny?" Sasuke quarreled.

"Sasuke...I told you...this is practically my essence. You can't touch me if I wish." Naruto smirked. Sasuke coughed up a thick red liquid. Naruto's eyes shot up with concern. Naruto ran over and kneeled next to Sasuke. His delicate blonde hair dangled upside down when Naruto turned his head side ways to look at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes was covered with pain. He fell the ground grasping his neck. He was choking on something in his throat...probably blood. Sasuke stopped moving. Naruto freaked. His hands shook and he was about to cry. He flipped Sasuke over so he wouldn't stop any chance of breathing he got. His mind bounced around the walls of the brain. One thing conquered. Cardiovascular respiration. Also known as CPR. Most unpreferred. And unknown to the knowledge Naruto tried his best. He pinched Sasuke's cheeks and covered his lips with his own. A surge of comfort surged through Naruto. He paused and unlocked their lips. He pushed Sasuke's chest 3 times on a steady beat. He repeated this performance at least 5 times. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. A dribble of blood on his cheek was smudged. He glanced at Naruto. He had a smidgen of blood on his lips. Naruto laughed half heartily.

"Suke-teme...you almost died there you know!" Naruto said fiercely. He turned to hide his blush. While his back was turned Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest.

"Arigato...Naru-chan." Sasuke said as he snuggled his chin in Naruto's neck. Naruto's face was beet red. He socked Sasuke in the face...and ran.

wow...it didn't mean to turn out yaoi but it did...soooooo if you hate yaoi. Your time here is finished. Stay...and you will find your heart skipping beats. My good writer friend believes this doesn't go over rated T. Its uber Kawaii...it doesn't go any farther than kissing. So deal with it if you don't care. Please stay with us...and I promise great results. Well Ja for now!

PicturedArtist'


	12. His Truth That He Isnt To Remember

"Arigato...Naru-chan." Sasuke said as he snuggled his chin in Naruto's neck. Naruto's face was beet red. He socked Sasuke in the face...and ran.

* * *

"OI! NARUTO NO BAKA! YAMATE!" Sasuke yelled at the crying boy. The figure in the distance flickered from Naruto to the kitsune. Sasuke's rubbed his eyes. It was the fox. 'But why? I thought he could see Naruto in his original form! KUSO!'

"That's because he thinks of you as a best friend." A red shadow form of Naruto ran next to him. He looked exactly like naruto but with a red jumpsuit. The tips of his blonde hair was flared with red. Sasuke skittered to his right and stopped immediately leaning against a rock.

"Y...You are..." Sasuke stammered in fear. The sight before him was horrifying Naruto's clone's face was different in so many ways. His face looked so much Kyuubi's. His whiskers were wide and red. His fangs were long. His eyes slanted. His left eye covered by his blonde and red hair. Naruto's clone crossed his arms.

"Uhn...I am a uwaki shinzui kuro-n, (Unfaithful spirit clone.) Though I may not want go back...if the essence of the main person is diminished...well...so will I." The clone stated as a matter of factly. His smug face showed he was strong...and he knew it. "But calling me uwaki shinzui kuro-n all the time is boring...for now on...call me...Kyo."

Kyo lifted his fist in his ready position. "Come at me..." Mentally Sasuke cursed and knocked himself in the head multiple times. This was the second battle today...and technically with the same person. Kyo grasped Sasuke's shoulders and started kicking Sasuke in the stomach multiple times.

"No..." Sasuke slipped from Kyo's heavy duty hands and raced the direction the kitsune went. "I have to save Naruto..." Sasuke said faithfully. Kyo flickered from where he stood and now stood on Sasuke's back.

"I never said you had a choice Teme-kun." Sasuke looked at Kyo. He was starting to even talk like Naruto. His anger flared. Tho Kyo was a clone, there was only one person he allowed to ever call him teme-kun. Naruto. And Kyo was not Naruto. Just _essence_. Not the same.

"Fine a battle...but play fair and give me a chance to get up." Sasuke hissed. Kyo snickered.

"Good...but it wont matter. I will win in the end." Kyo turned around and left Sasuke to get up. "Besides. Why would you be able to beet me? You can't even touch Naruto-sama when he has only little power. I am more fox than boy. But none the less. I will bash your head in." Kyo looked behind him with his evil death glare. Sasuke was gone.

"DAMN IT!" Kyo yelled. The echo rang through out the forest and reached Sasuke's ears. He winced and trudged on. He was hurt. In many ways but one...hurt the most. That Naruto would run from him. That he yelled at Naruto till he cried. That he never realized how much their friendship meant to both of them.

"NA-RU-TO!" Sasuke called. A rustle came from a bush. Sasuke brushed the bush's branch aside. He spotted a little boy...in his infamous orange jumpsuit...with his beautiful demonic whiskers.

"Teme-kun..." Naruto said harshly. "Leave!" A burst of chakra forced Sasuke against a large rock. Naruto got up from out of the bush. "Or...did you come to apologize and decided to help me?" Naruto's eyes softened. "Well?"

Sasuke quickly debated and stayed silent.

"Sasuke...can you understand?! I like you! Ok?! Just..." Naruto shook his head. "Just...how come you don't feel the same?!" Tears were covering his face. Sasuke couldn't say anything. He imagined a day where someone would confess and he would just brush them off. He just couldn't pull himself to do it. Sasuke sat down with a shocked expression.

"What makes you say that dobe?" Sasuke managed to slip out.

"Say what?! That I like you!?" Naruto balled.

"No..."

"Then what?!"

"What makes you say...I don't feel the same?" Sasuke said gently. He laughed as he coughed a little blood. "Dobe."

Naruto ran over to his friend. "So you like me too?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto away. He gently pressed his cold lips against the boy's warm childish ones. Naruto's heart fluttered. He blinked a few times and fell to the ground. Sasuke wiped his mouth and put a bottle of pills in his pocket.

"Now...you wont remember all of this...all for the best. Now..." Sasuke started to walk. A tear slipped down subconsciously. The thought of the confession being forgotten broke his heart.

"TEME-KUN!" Kyo yelled from behind Sasuke. "How_** dare you**_! Don't play me a fool!" Kyo lifted his fist and punched Sasuke as hard as he could. "He...WE...LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T ERASE IT! HE'LL REMEMBER HIS PASSION FOR YOU AND TELL YOU AGAIN! Will you keep erasing his memories?"

"No...But until you all return to one...He will belong to no one...even if it isn't me."

* * *

Dear Readers...

Gomen I haven't been writing. I had to sign up for high school and my dad got me worried over college already. So...I never thought there was many more readers reading this. Kudos to Taisi and her Naruto BLOCK!


	13. Kyo and Plish

Disclaimer- Ok I've been forgetting about this but...I do not own Sasuke and Naruto...or plans for movies and episodes...I also don't own pudding. I wish I could own pudding. More than anything.

* * *

**-Last Time-**

"Now...you wont remember all of this...all for the best. Now..." Sasuke started to walk. A tear slipped down subconsciously. The thought of the confession being forgotten broke his heart.

"TEME-KUN!" Kyo yelled from behind Sasuke. "How_** dare you**_! Don't play me a fool!" Kyo lifted his fist and punched Sasuke as hard as he could. "He...WE...LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T ERASE IT! HE'LL REMEMBER HIS PASSION FOR YOU AND TELL YOU AGAIN! Will you keep erasing his memories?"

"No...But until you all return to one...He will belong to no one...even if it isn't me."

* * *

Kyo wiped away a stray tear. "Coward." He hissed. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TRUE LOVE IS!" Sasuke hesitates in the next step. The aura surrounding him was deafening.

"Kyo...Naruto is on his own on this one." Sasuke smirked. "He doesn't need me to help."

"Who are you?" Kyo's voice was suddenly quiet and vulnerable. No...it wasn't Kyo. It was Naruto. Sasuke turned around with the cold blank stare he holds against everyone, against naruto. Naruto was taken aback that this stranger reacted to such a question. "...Do I know you from somewhere?"

Sasuke shook his head in denial. "...Do you want to be my friend?" Naruto asked sheepishly. Sasuke had a slight blush run across his nose. He squatted next to his former and new friend. He ruffled his hair like he was the adult telling a child they were "just silly".

"Sure...if you want." Sasuke's smile reappeared without his consent and Naruto felt more relaxed and at ease.

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke."

"Do you like orange?"

"...No..." Sasuke replied.

"Liar."

"Am not." Sasuke got that vicious animal nose look. Some how like he was growling. Naruto just smiled and put his hand on Sasuke's cheek.

"I can tell. You are bad at lying. I feel like I've known you since I was little...but...when I think about it more and more...it makes me feel empty inside. Like there is something I'm not suppose to know." Naruto removed his hand but quickly forced Sasuke to sit on the ground so he could sit in his lap. Sasuke was tempted to take Naruto's hand away from him and kiss him right then and there when his hand was there. But now that Naruto was in his lap the temptation was overwhelming.

"Do you like Foxes?" Naruto glances upwards to Sasuke. He felt warm and didn't want to move. Sasuke's tension was broken and his attention was drawn to his questions. Naruto had always been curious so the questions never ceased.

"I love them." Sasuke replied nonchalantly. "They are very adorable."

Naruto smiled a lot bigger. "I love them too."

"Kyo?" Sasuke fidgeted to see the ghostish figure behind him. The figure stared at him with interest. He didn't speak. He didn't move. He didn't blink occasionally.

"Who's Kyo?" Naruto blinked. Sasuke petted the blonde locks below him. Naruto chose to ignore it and he snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest.

"He can't hear/see/know who I am. It's kind of a thing...um...how to explain. Only you can see him. Cause you were the person he was thinking of before this happened." Kyo scratched the back of his head. "He has only one emotion right now. Her name is Plish. She is the emotion of the heart. Humans refer to her as...love?" Sasuke cocked his head in confusion. He didn't want to bother the boy in his lap. Love makes people do crazy things. Kyo saluted and walked away. "See ya. I rather not return to that cramped body. With Kyuubi and all."

"KYO NO!" Sasuke bellowed. The startled blonde jumped and clung to Sasuke's shirt more.

"Is Kyo your boyfriend?" Naruto asked in a hurt voice. He dislodged his hands from Sasuke's shirt and stood infront of him. "Please tell me he isn't."

"He isn't!" Sasuke's quick reply made Naruto worry more.

"OK..." Naruto looked down in a depressed way then flung his head back up with a smiled engraved under his nose. "I'm sure you wouldn't lie to me Sasuke." Sasuke was stricken with guilt that he wasn't suppose to hold. He wasn't going out with anyone. So why did it make him feel horrible?

"Come on. We have to find your memory." Sasuke said in a matter of fact way. He wobbled to his feet and pulled at Naruto's wrist.

"I didn't loose it."

"Yes you did."

"Maybe I don't want it." Sasuke gawked at Naruto. "What I know is what I believe. I love Sasuke, foxes, and orange."

Sasuke could only stand there with a blush that was increasing by the minute. Sasuke pulled naruto close to his chest. "Sasuke?" Naruto chirped and blushed heavily. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's cheeks and was an inch away.

"You said you love me right? Do you know what love is?" Sasuke queries solemnly.

"I love you. No. I don't know what it means. You are my friend Sasuke. I don't know why I wouldn't love you." naruto smiled which tempted Sasuke more. '_**STOP**_' Sasuke's conscious screamed. '_**HE JUST SAID IT IN A FRIEND LIKE WAY! You misinterpreted**_. ' Though Sasuke didn't want to he let go.

"Okay." Sasuke turned around and started walking away. He was stopped abruptly by Naruto's hand around his wrist. He was spun around and was met with soft, little, and warm lips. It tingled Sasuke's spine and he went for a deeper meaning. He put his hand on Naruto's head to pull him more into the kiss.

Naruto didn't part for breath until it was indeed necessary. It was almost a minute long. When they did part their hot breath screamed for more. Naruto was the first to act upon it though. Sasuke was surprised at how much little time Naruto gave him to breathe. Naruto traced Sasuke's bottom lip then bit it.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. This was the first kiss that was more than a peck on the lips. From the stories he read online he knew this was suppose to be a passionate kiss that lead to more sexual things. Not sex, but like petting or ...more kissing in places other than the lips. He pushed the boy from him but the blonde didn't want to stop. The boy overthrowed Sasuke's pressure on his body and got close to him again. He pulled his shirt down and started to nibble on his neck. Sasuke moaned a little then tried again to remove Naruto before they got into anything intimate.

Sasuke had to be Seme. Law of the town is Sasuke is manlier than all the others. Naruto was one that everyone agreed that needed to be cuddled. Sasuke had to know what he was doing before he did it. He tried one more time and saw Naruto's eyes. To him he though Kyuubi took over or something else. Naruto's eyes were as blue as the sea. No sign of Kyuubi was visible. This was all Naruto. He then remembered what Kyo said. _**"He has only one emotion right now. Her name is Plish. She is the emotion of the heart. Humans refer to her as...love?"**_ He was being overpowered by his feelings. It made him hurt bad that he was taking advantage of Naruto when he is like this. More like he is being taken advantage of.

There was only one way to make him stop.

"Naruto...Stop...I have a girlfriend already." Sasuke begged between intervals. Naruto stood there frozen. His lips were idle on the corner of his mouth. Naruto's hands tensed, fell, then laid at his sides. Naruto let his lips drift away and he now stood infront of Sasuke with tears in the corners of his eyes. He didn't question who they were or why Sasuke didn't tell him before. He said only six words.

"Can I still be with you?"

* * *

Oh my god people. You don't know what kind of pains I went through. I was yelled at so much today that I turned to my computer for comfort and figured out I hadn't updated anything. I felt bad and gave you an extra longer chapter. Yes yes I know its yaoi. Tell me something I don't know. See you next time.

:-:PicturedArtist:-:


	14. Everyone's Favorite Time

P.A: Well...I haven't had one of these in a long long time. Naruto take it away.

Naruto: Chapter 11 reviews! -holds up sign and waves it- Now to our show girl Sasuke!

-Sasuke is in a pink frilly dress-

Sasuke:

_**You seem to have good ideas, but you may have too many. Not that I'm complaining about the current direction of the story but your plot line(s) is (are) jumping around like a pack of rabbits on speed, which while amusing can be distracting. My recommendation is to catch one of the rampant plot bunnies and put it on a track, let it use the speed to spin an awesome plot. (I'm really liking the current direction of things...evil yaoi grin) Anyhow yeah you have many good ideas but there seem to be too many directions for one story, but who knows maybe the master plan will pull it all together (hint, hint). You are doing well do not lose faith in the story. By the by it is Salisbury steak as in the place in England where it was presumably first consumed. Good luck and keep writing.  
Kyree**_—...Kyree

Naruto:...what about Salisbury steak?

P.A:...I don't know. I know I have plot bunnies. They got me sick -allergic to rabbits-. But I think I have a good hold on one of them now. I actually know where I'm going with this.

Sasuke:

_**Had to reread from the beginning to read the update. But I am finally getting this story. Thanks for the update.**_ —GoingGhost

P.A: Well...ummm...you reread it cause you couldn't get enough? :D...or...or...are you telling me my story SUCKS! I THINK YOU ARE! I MIGHT JUST GO EMO AGAIN. NO WORSE THAN EMO! I'LL GO ELMO!

Naruto:...Don't ask. CHAPTER 12 REVIEWS! -another sign waving- SASUKE!

Sasuke:...-mumbles-

_**Heya! I totally loved it! Plz UD ASAP! Pretty Please With Sugar On Top! (both favorites) **_Angel Girl Julia

P.A:...If only I had more crazy reviewers. I would sooooo update faster. And sorry I did it out of pity...I can't have sugar.

Naruto:...She broke her computer last time during the rush.

Sasuke:...

_**omg lov ya story **_up arrow underscore up arrow?_** i think its so sweet of sasuke to say that**_ up arrow underscore up arrow. What the hell?! I'm not sweet! Leave me alone! _**yes so sweet giggles Great job & keep it up, kk.**_ I hate you all.

P.A: we aren't paying you to have commentary.

Sasuke: You aren't paying me at all. Infact I don't know why I'm here! -takes off frilly dress only to reveal shippuden clothes.- I'M GOING TO OROCHIMARU!

Naruto: NO SASUKE! YOU NEED TO STAY!

Sasuke: Sorry Naruto -pets naruto's head- I'll see you in the next chapter.

P.A: -writing down moment-

-sasuke leaves-

P.A: -writing next chapter- Naruto take over everything from here. Oh...Put on the dress.

-naruto puts dress on and reads-

Naruto:

_**Aw, poor Naruto! Finally he gets a confession, and Sasuke makes him lose his memories of it. By the way Kyo sounds really cool!**_ –The Brilliant Idiot.

Well...yes poor me. I didn't want a confession...I wanted a kiss -licks lips- Which I got in chapter 13. And of course Kyo sounds really cool...he's a part of the king of coolness. Oh here's one from Taisi. For you people out there...Taisi is the former distant6.

_**Me: Oh. Em. Gee. Sasuke--YOU'RE A BASTARD! runs at him**_

Phantom: --

Naruto: Wuah! Tai-chan's killing Suke-chan! Ue

Phantom: ...--

Me: brushes off hands You deserved it, DOBE! kicks Sasuke and leaves C'mon Naru-kun.

Naruto: I won't leave Suke-chan!!

Me: holds up icecream cone

Naruto: gasp STRAWBERRY!

Phantom: --;

-Taisi

Um Tai...please stop killing the main characters please...Hotaru-

P.A: PICTUREDARTIST!

Naruto: needs him for another chapter.

-I wave-

Naruto: Chapter 13 reviews. This happened to be posted yesterday.

_**Um...I read the entire thing already, 'cause you like IMed me the whole chapter and I commented on each paragraph, so um...yeah...**_ -Taisi

P.A:...-throws computer- You know what Tai? Maybe I wanted a comment to start off. Maybe I wanted you to comment so people thought it was good. People follow you, you know.

Sakura:...I'm scared.

P.A:...YOU SHOULD BE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! But nooooo my father doesn't want to listen to your jib-jab. For people who don't know me...Lucifer is my father...as says the people at my school. Truly I'm nice...just not to them XD.

P.A:

_**Aww. Don't leave yet.  
Updates are very good for one health.  
C:– **_stfu. Operator

P.A: Yea...I'm not taking care of my health. If I was...this story would be done. I'm too busy making deals with Father and yelling at Mother...and reading manga.

_**Loved... Plz update ASAP!**_ –Angel Girl Julia

P.A: I'm working on the update ok?! My brother stole the computer while me and my friend Fleamonkey94 watched The Reaping. Very good movie. Then 33 manga volumes came in and well...the rest is history.

* * *

And for the people who hate these...SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU HATE THEM!


	15. Poll

I AM DOING A POLL

Smut or not?

Review your answers. The next chapter depends on it

I just want to know. Your opinion counts


	16. Handcuffs and Handkerchiefs

Let's make it clear that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SASUKE ECT!...

* * *

IMPORTANT!

People out there...please read this Kiba and Hige story that was written by Taisi. Its good and she needs reviews. Take out spaces for the link.

www. fan fiction . net /s/4282850/1/YourWarmth

* * *

IMPORATANT NUMBER 2!

The reason I have updated today at -looks at watch- 2:23 pm central time is because...YOU GUYS READ SO MUCH THAT I GOT 10,000 VIEWS!!WOOOOOOOOT!

**

* * *

**

-Last Time-

"Naruto...Stop...I have a girlfriend already." Sasuke begged between intervals. Naruto stood there frozen. His lips were idle on the corner of his mouth. Naruto's hands tensed, fell, then laid at his sides. Naruto let his lips drift away and he now stood infront of Sasuke with tears in the corners of his eyes. He didn't question who they were or why Sasuke didn't tell him before. He said only six words.

"Can I still be with you?"

* * *

Sasuke just stared in bewilderment. _**"Coward." He hissed. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TRUE LOVE IS!"**_It rang through out his brain causing him to continue the silence. The truth was...Sasuke didn't know. But now he knew...it was standing before him. A replica of Kyo was leaning on Naruto's shoulder. The difference between the two was this shadow was a girl. Her long blonde locks were laid over her chest and a ribbon floated around her waist. Her catlike grin was proof enough that she was telling him what to do. This must be Plish. This must be Love.

Sasuke didn't think of it as her manipulating Naruto...more like she is telling him that he should embrace his feelings. So he did. Oblivious to an answer that was the easy way out; Sasuke took Naruto's other hand and dragged him to his chest.

"If that's what you want. You can have it." Sasuke slurred.

"What If I change my mind and want something different?" Naruto asked.

"What would that be?"

"...You."

"Why would you want something if you already have it?" His smile grew and Naruto let go of one of Sasuke's hands and lead the way to the village. Sasuke knew Naruto didn't know where he was heading. He was acting on instinct. Sasuke let Naruto drag him which ever way he pleased. He had a feeling that Naruto would lead himself to his life. Plish wasn't enough to make him whole. He needed a lot more.

Naruto arrived at the town to find a shop with a pair of handcuffs in the window. His smile grew and he ran inside. Sasuke followed him with the punk look. Cold glare, hands in pockets, and slightly bent in the back. The look he gave most people. It was very weird that naruto brought Sasuke here. It was a magic shoppe. He gazed at the handcuffs laying on the shelf with admiration and wanting. Sasuke retrieved his wallet from his pockets and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto ran to the counter with the handcuffs when his eyes spotted a handkerchief on display. Two for a dollar. Naruto chose a blue and an orange one and placed them with the handkerchiefs.

"13.50." The clerk demanded the money. Naruto plucked the money from the wallet and returned it to Sasuke. He looked at the keys that dangled from the right cuff. He flicked it and it landed by the door. Sasuke sauntered over and tried to get them back. The door swung open and Sasuke faced a person with a bowl cut and a green jumpsuit. He was on his hands and he was stable. His left hand covered the keys.

"Move Lee." Sasuke commanded.

"Ow." Lee squinted and fell to his knees. He looked at the keys that were embedded in his hand. He pried them out of his bleeding flesh and threw them behind him. Sasuke saw the shiny metal object fall down the drain. At the same time he heard a click near his wrist. Sasuke whipped his head around to see Naruto having one hand handcuffed and Naruto somehow handcuff him.

A red glow appeared above Naruto and it was hanging all over Naruto's shoulders. The phantom had a finger on his lips and he was looking side to side. There was one explanation. Curiosity. Curiosity spotted Sasuke looking at him and he removed the hand at his mouth and waved.

"My name is Belu (Bay-Lu). The clerk handed me to Naru-chan for 50 cents." The shadow spoke. Sasuke thought really quick that there was only one thing that Naruto bought that cheaply. The handkerchiefs. He looked over at Naruto and the blue one was missing. Naruto took off his jacket and had tied it around his waist during the walk. He looked like a bandit. He had the handkerchief around his neck. The black contrasted against the orange and it was...spectacular.

Lee dodged them and went to buy an elastic jumpsuit that was near the back. The only reason that he could find them here was that magic could get messy. And what is easier to clean that elastic?

So there they sat. Handcuffed together. Dirty thoughts sped throughout Sasuke's mind. He shook them away and then realized. The keys were gone. He pulled Naruto to his feet with him and went over to where Naruto had found the handcuffs. There wasn't any left. Naruto had bought the last one. That meant that he and Naruto were together until they could buy a new key.

So Naruto had two essences now. Curiosity and Love. Belu and Plish. Kyo is on the loose. How many more are out there? Hundreds? Thousands? Millions?...Two more?

There was nothing they could do now. It was dark. Sasuke dragged Naruto by his handcuffed wrist down the street. The blush that slid across his face was clearly visible to anyone who passed them. They soon got to the valley of stained houses. Naruto jerked and the handcuffs tightened. He yelped out in surprise. Sasuke picked him up and lead him to his house.

Sasuke threw open the pantry and found a bowl of ramen that he kept just in case Naruto came for a surprise visit. He shoved it into the microwave and they waited. When it was done he fished a pair of chopsticks out of the drawer. He handed them to Naruto and they knelt at the table. Naruto slurped down the ramen. He was halfway finished when he noticed Sasuke wasn't eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" Naruto squeaked.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke whispered. Truth be it that there was nothing left in the house. Sasuke had given Naruto the last of the "edible" stuff. Now you have to realize that Sasuke is rich BUT he had been with Naruto for the past forever. He never has time to go shopping anymore.

Naruto looked back and forth between his ramen and Sasuke. He put the cup down and pawed it towards Sasuke. "Take it." Naruto didn't have the essence of hunger so he was willing to give it up for Sasuke. He could see how hungry he was. But when it was given to him instead of Sasuke keeping it for himself made his heart ache.

Sasuke smiled and took the ramen. "Thank you."

* * *

There it be. Another climatic problem. Leave me alone. My sides hurt. Find another story for awhile.(a day later) Ok...I had to go get blood drawn. I'm pissed. But the pole is still up. Smut or no smut


	17. Sasuke's Room: The Danger Zone

Disclaimer: I do not own. Do not ask. I will repeat. I do not own.

* * *

**-Last time-**

He could see how hungry he was. But when it was given to him instead of Sasuke keeping it for himself made his heart ache.

Sasuke smiled and took the ramen. "Thank you."

* * *

Sasuke's Room: The Danger Zone

It was after dinner. It was pitch black. There was no time to take Naruto home. Or was there? They were both ninjas after all. Whatever came at them they could fight off. Sasuke moved towards the door. When his wrist was snagged he remembered he was chained to his lover. Well maybe not lover. Maybe his boyfriend. I mean they kissed right? That automatically spoke boyfriend. But then again Naruto isn't himself. He was still missing his common sense.

"Where were you trying to go Suke-kun?" Naruto's voice wavered.

"I was going to take you home." Sasuke said coolly.

"...Can't I sleep in your bed?"

"..."

"Please Suke-kun?" Naruto begged.

"I don't want to be in a position where I could easily take advantage of you."

"You won't." Naruto smiled. "I won't let you." For a split second Sasuke could see in naruto's sparkling cerulean eyes, the red glowish figure of another girl. She resembled Plish but she wasn't covered what-so-ever. She was nude. She licked her lips evilly. But since it was a spilt second...more of a millisecond...Sasuke ignored it.

"Fine." Sasuke said in a sigh like manner. Naruto's smile brightened. Sasuke felt like he melted inside but he knew he could overcome it. He led Naruto to his room. His king sized bed was calling out to them.

"We have to go to bed?" Naruto whined. "_Now?_...But I'm not tired."

"Too bad. You get the left side I'll get the right."((Sasuke's handcuff is on the left hand and Naruto on the right)). Naruto's cheeks puffed and he climbed over the piles of perfectly made blankets. Dragging Sasuke with him they made it. Sasuke's eye lids began to feel heavy. He was lulling himself off the sleep with images of him and Naruto kissing. It was quite an experience. He would have done it so much duller if it was him kissing Naruto but no. Naruto kissed him. And with so much passion...filled with love. He knew that one day he was going to take Naruto for himself. Not now. The even idea to have sex with him when he MIGHT not want to.

Then...Sasuke was awake. He knew he hadn't even fell asleep in the first place but still. The thing that made his eyes shoot open was the tiny breaths on his neck and ears. His eyes met with Naruto's sky blue eyes.

"Sasuke..."

"Yea?" There was a long silence. "Out with it Dobe!" Naruto blushes and shouts.

"DO YOU THINK IM PRETTY?!" Sasuke's eyes slanted to glare at Naruto. "You know what. Stupid question. I was just curious."

"...I know you are curious Dobe. Now let me sleep." Naruto nodded and sat quietly on the bed. Sasuke was out like a light. Naruto sat there and just stared at Sasuke. Examining him from head to...

Naruto's hand reached into Sasuke's shorts. He felt around and found his way down his underwear. He found what caused the bulge in Sasuke's pants. But Naruto was not satisfied with the results of just touching it. Sasuke moaned as Naruto pulled on it. He had a lot of what if's in his mind that he wanted to settle with I know's. The only thing in his way was the handcuffs. To experiment with great pleasure...one shouldn't be bound. He quickly and swiftly took one of his clawed hands and picked the lock with a claw. The claw broke a little but it wasn't a big deal.

When Naruto was young...to survive he had to sometimes steal from other people. The only way he could think of getting into their house without knowing was picking the locks. It took him over two years but he mastered it. He didn't tell Sasuke earlier because he thought Sasuke would turn him in. He discarded the shiny metal aside to the table.

The next what if. What if Naruto kissed him while he was sleeping?

Naruto didn't hesitate or think of reactions. He leaned over Sasuke and brushed his lips with his own. Sasuke just laid there like nothing had happened.

'I know...Sasuke doesn't feel feather kisses. What if...no. I'll wake him.'

"Sasuke?" Naruto shook Sasuke's shoulder and did everything to wake him up. Sasuke groaned and sat up. Naruto sat Indian style beside him.

"Dobe? Ugh...What do you want now?" Sasuke mumbled as he looked at the clock. '_Great fifteen minutes of sleep. I don't NEED ANY MORE.'_ Sasuke thought sarcastically.

"Why do you moan when I touch that?" Naruto pointed to the bulge in Sasuke's pants. Naruto was oblivious to the fact he had one too. He thought it was weird. For all he knew the black tee shirt is attached to his skin as well as his jumpsuit pants. "And why won't you let me touch it when you are awake?"

Sasuke blushed a crimson shade of a blush. The worst blush possible. He shot his head to his shorts to find them unzipped. He also discovered that he wasn't wearing handcuffs anymore. Naruto thought for awhile then demanded. "Take them off."

"WHAT!?" Sasuke yelped.

"The cloth. Take it off."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Naruto...I'm not going to fall for your mind tricks. If you could pick a lock you should have earlier."

"Sorry?"

"Don't be. But I have a question for you." Sasuke mumbled again. Naruto nodded in approval as in telling him to go on. "Do you have a urge to kiss me places other than here?" Sasuke pointed to his lip and neck. Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"...Yea."

"Do you think you can somehow get rid of that urge?" Sasuke talked down to Naruto like he was a five year old. Naruto nodded. "Well so do I...but I don't want to take advantage of you."

"...I see."

"Thank you."

"...Can I take advantage of you?"

"WHAT?! NO!!" Sasuke bellowed. He didn't care about their voice level since they were in a different part of town. So sex wasn't a problem there. It was STILL the fact he was acting on love, lust, and curiosity.

"Too late." Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone. He reached over Sasuke and played with the rim of his pants teasingly. He traced his fingers below the belly button and moved slowly downwards. Sasuke moaned and his body jerked forward demanding more. His arm shot out and grabbed Naruto's. Naruto looked tenderly into Sasuke's eyes. "Yes suke-kun?"

"Y-you are...you don't r-really want this." Sasuke spoke during breaths. His jagged breaths were caused by the pleasure Naruto was presenting him during his words. "You...You aren't y-yourself."

"That's fine with me." Naruto said bluntly as he leaned over Sasuke's stomach and licked around the belly button. Sasuke finally found strength to finally to push his best friend off. Naruto gave Sasuke the kicked puppy look. Sasuke knew it was wrong. Everything right now was wrong. He decided that if it was wrong. He didn't want to be right. To hell with goodness.

Sasuke leaned most of his body weight on Naruto's waist and groin area. Naruto flushed when Sasuke's eyes widened a bit when the bulge grew hard. He didn't care that Sasuke had a sudden change of heart. Infact Naruto knew he was in for one hell of a ride. Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt up. Naruto raised his arms up obediently like he was a child being undressed by his mother. When the sleeves of the shirt were at his elbows Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto passionatly. He ripped the dreaded shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Naruto's head tilted to help deepen the kiss. Sasuke's tongue traced Naruto's lip and Naruto gladly gave entrance. Sasuke and Naruto tangled each other tongues and Sasuke worked his way back down to Naruto's groin.

FLOOR COUNT

a black shirt

1 camera.**..yes...a camera. Go ahead...Review...ask why.**

END FLOOR COUNT

Sasuke soon lost reason to hold back. He greedily ripped Naruto's pants off and began working. Naruto moaned loudly as he tangled his hands in Sasuke's hair. In the next 5 minutes they were both completely naked...

FLOOR COUNT!

A black shirt

a blue shirt

white shorts

orange pants

2 pairs of boxers

1 camera

and the author of this story passed out on the floor.

END FLOOR COUNT

Sasuke straddled Naruto's legs on his sh–sdfjkwhdfkjasdFGDFHADFKJADFJHKFDGWEOI DHJKHSDFGJDRKGJDKFGJDJFGHDKJFGHFD.KL

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CUT OFF BECAUSE PICTUREDARTIST COULD NO LONGER TAKE IT. SHE PASSED OUT ON THE KEYBOARD WHICH THREW HER PLATE FROM LUNCH UP AND IT BROKE AND SHE WAS STABBED BY THE SHARDS. THE ONLY THING THAT CAN PAY FOR THE BILLS ARE REVIEWS. SO FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE REVIEW.**_


	18. Is This The End?

HI All! Did you miss me? I really didn't feel like writing until...well I wanted to. And I was at camp for a week. Blame my whore of a mother. So here's the next chapter...and it's T from now on. Cause 1) I can't write smut 2) Its hard to write it and my soul can not take it. So here's the next chapter!

* * *

Is this the end??

Naruto sat happily eating ramen at the Uchiha residence. Sasuke had gotten up early in the morning while Naruto was still sleeping. He got multiple flavors of ramen so that Naruto would have a choice. Sasuke wasn't at all surprised when he got home and Naruto was awake and asking if he could eat all of it.

So here they are now. Naruto slurping up various ramen and Sasuke turned away from the table drinking tea. He didn't want to face Naruto right now. Not with what happened last night. 'Even though he said he wanted to...I still feel like I took advantage of him. Ugh...this is so confusing! DID I RAPE HIM OR NOT?!'

Sasuke's hands smashed the cup in his hands and sent glass and tea flying. Naruto heard the crash and his curiosity wanted to know what happened. He scurried over to Sasuke to gaze at the broken cup on Sasuke's lap. He reached and picked up all the shards. Naruto scrambled to the trash can and dumped it all in.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto perked up happily.

"...Never mind." Sasuke got up and dug through the cabinets. He found a medical kit and opened it. He ran his hands under water, dried them, then wrapped his them up. "Naruto." Sasuke looked at the kitsune boy next to his table.

"Let's go find Kiba." Sasuke said in a sad tone.

"Who's kiba?" Naruto chirped.

"An old friend."

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the dog's door. A tall boy with a jacket with a dog in it and spiky brown hair answered the door.

"Kiba...I need a favor of you."

"What do you want?!" Kiba snarled.

"It's for Naruto." Sasuke jabbed a finger behind him to the boy trying to catch a butterfly and succeeded.

"What does he need?" Kiba's voice changed in a millisecond. Sasuke knew the whole town was after Naruto's heart, but they all knew that Naruto had picked Sasuke. After they saw him always talking about him and training to be better than him. It was hate. Or jealousy. They all knew it was love.

Sasuke stood there explaining the situation to kiba about how Naruto lost his memory and that he couldn't bear any longer. Kiba nodded after each sentence.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered but not turning around. "Stay here with Kiba."

Naruto trotted up to Sasuke and Kiba with a bunny in his arms that he caught along with his butterfly sitting on his shoulder. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not coming back." Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto's nose. "Kiba will take good care of you though. He could smell out well...your personality. And if he can't they come to you anyways. I haven't been doing anything. They are slowing coming back to you Naruto. Be strong."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disapproval. "No one said I wanted you to leave."

"But you never said for me to stay."

"Stay."

"Sorry Naruto." Sasuke turned around and started walking away. The bunny in Naruto's arms ran over and bit Sasuke's ankle. The butterfly flew and fluttered too close to Sasuke's face for comfort. Sasuke ran despite the blood seeping from his ankle and the butterfly in his face.

The bunny and butterfly came back to Naruto and glowed. A girl with short brown hair and a tear tattoo on her cheek and boy with red medium legnth hair stood infront of him.

"Name's Rio." Rio also known as the bunny bowed. "I am sorrow."

"My name is Roo." The butterfly girl curtsied. "I am loneliness."

Kiba stood in amazement. Like Sasuke, he could see them. The two spirits merged with Naruto and Naruto started crying.

"SASUKE!" Naruto pounded the ground. "COME BACK TO ME DAMNIT!"

Sasuke didn't look back he only left Naruto crying behind him. Kiba hugged Naruto's shoulders trying to console him.

Owari.

* * *

There you go. The last chapter of the story. I might get around to my sequal I was planning. But over the chapters I have lost my fans. If it is wanted enough I will make it.


	19. WARNING SLASH NOTICE

SEQUEL IS OUT.

It's called FOX FIRE.

This is actually Taisi. I'm being nice and doing this for Artist. So yeah. Read it. Or we'll find you. 


End file.
